


Cruising Together

by melonpaan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, all aboard the tifa multiship cruise, anything goes drabbles and fic, discord made me do it, help pls save me from myself, lots of implied sexy times, ok now sometimes they're naked and stuff happens, where a lot of people get naked but somehow nothing ever happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan/pseuds/melonpaan
Summary: All aboard the Tifa multiship cruise.Anything goes drabble/fic collection. Pairings & prompts in the summary.(Discord made me do it.)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reno, Tifa Lockhart/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. stay comfy (Tifa/Zack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Zack and cable-knit thigh highs.

She’s reading in bed wearing one of her cozy, cable-knit sweaters that droops low along her neckline and just barely falls past the tops of her thighs, legs stretched long and leisurely crossed at the ankles in front of her. And on those legs are matching cable-knit thigh highs. There is an inch of bare skin that looks incredibly delectable, and he stares long enough to grab Tifa’s attention. She raises her eyebrows. “Can I help you?”

“I want.” 

“To wear them?” she teases, uncrossing her legs and pointing her toes in his direction. 

She’s not wrong, they do look cozy, but. “You in nothing but them.” 

“Oh.” She sets down her book with a smirk and shimmies her sweater up and over her head, mussing up her hair and letting her breasts bounce blessedly bare and free. “Like this?”

“Almost.” He’s between her legs in an instant, lowering his face toward the pesky remaining fabric of her black lace panties, skimming them off with his teeth. “I said nothing but them.”


	2. if you wish it (Tifa/Sephiroth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Sephiroth meet on a fantasy island.
> 
> Heavily inspired by [VOA's](https://twitter.com/voaRTST) Rehab Island series of absolutely stunning and sexy Tifa multicruise artwork. Consider it a random AU of her AU.

She stirs to the sound of crashing waves, to the feel of warm water chasing the bottoms of her knees, blinks open to an endless blue eternity above. Not a cloud in sight.

“…Tifa?”

_Tifa?_

She inhales just as glowing green eyes enter her field of vision, a pointed chin, cascading silver hair that glitters in the sun. “Do you know me?” she asks, though she probably means to say, _Do I know you?_

“No,” he confesses slowly, thoughtfully, eyes flickering down her entire form before landing back on her face. “I think I’d remember knowing someone like you.” And then he smiles, slow and catlike, pearl white teeth that could devour her whole if he wished it.

She might wish it.

He offers his hand and she takes it, lets him lead her off the beach toward a large, fancy villa just off the coast.

“A new room appeared,” he says by way of explanation, which explains absolutely nothing and it must show on her face so he continues, “A room decorated in shades of the night sky and of wine—just like your eyes. The room was labeled with the name _Tifa_.”

 _Tifa_. She tests the name on her tongue and it feels grounding, safe. “Wait—did you say a room _appeared_?”

“Ah yes,” he laughs as he opens the main double doors to the villa. “This is a magic island, you see. Somehow, here, anything you wish will come true.”

Anything she wishes? He smiles again and she feels heat creep into her cheeks. Oh dear. She hopes this magical island doesn’t come with mind reading powers.

“You might—ah, wish for a change of clothes first.”

Tifa blinks and glances down at her body and finds she is completely naked. Well. “You could have mentioned that _first_ ,” she says, but somehow she’s less embarrassed by the fact that she had been walking along the beach, completely naked and holding hands with a stranger. Her body is certainly nothing to be embarrassed by at a glance, anyway.

She spends more time staring at her own body than she realizes, which maybe inevitably leads him to stare too. The corner of his lips lift in her periphery, pearly white, and she quickly wishes for some clothes. Any clothes.

A strapless sundress materializes over her skin like, well, magic. She doesn’t dwell too long on the fact that it is a shade of pristine white.

“Shall we?” she mutters, leading the way into the villa.


	3. booty (Tifa/Reno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Reno as rival pirate captains! Written as black market rare pair wheel'n'deal for [Bouncymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncymouse/). ♥

Reno squints high into the sun, glances at the tattered map in his hands, and then changes course due south, fights sinking sand by taking deliberate knees-to-waist steps. When he walks about ten paces, he pivots left for another twenty until he spies a pair of criss-crossed palm trees along the coastline. Bingo.

X marks the spot. 

He grins and sweeps back slick bangs, plucks his goggles from his forehead to fit snug over his eyes, then takes out his retractable shovel and starts digging. He’s drenched in sweat by the time his shovel clanks against wood, digs the chest out from the sides and heaves it out of its grave. He makes quick work of the lock with a set of picks, and then whistles lowly when it opens to reveal glimmering gold. But before he can gather his booty into his satchel, he’s kicked backwards, square in the chest, by a very familiar, pointy, leather heeled boot. 

Reno opens his eyes and isn’t disappointed by the sight of a sweaty, svelte, busty brunette with the most piercing red eyes that put all the rubies in the world to shame. “Well met, Captain Lockhart,” he says, making no show of keeping his eyes from following a thin bead of sweat as it trails along her neck to dip into the cleavage of her heaving bosom. He licks his lips as her heel digs into his sternum.

“Well met, Captain—” Her eyebrows knit. “Do you really not have a last name, Reno?” 

“It’s so I can take yours,” he purrs, and she rolls her eyes as she removes a length of rope from her waist, takes him by the arm, and then turns him over so that his face meets burning sand as his wrists are bound securely together. He wriggles back around so he can see check out Tifa’s booty as she fills her bag with his. 

When she’s done, she ties it off and snugly secures it against her belt, then glances back down at him. “Where are the Turks?”

“Left ’em on the ship. The Heaven’s Angels?” 

“Also on the ship.”

“Wait, then what’s with the rope, Lockhart?” 

“Thought it’d be fun to have you at my mercy,” she smirks, before she’s blessedly on top of him, straddling his waist.

And, well, she’s right. It’s really fucking fun.


	4. wet (Tifa/Zack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Zack...and there was only one sleeping bag. Also it's cold outside. And wet.

The snow at the Great Glacier is relentless, and losing the rest of their group during the fall and battling through raging hailstorms would have been bad enough without accidentally stepping onto a precarious layer of ice over a somehow not completely frozen lake. Zack notices a split second before Tifa does, and he barely manages to push her back onto solid ground before falling straight down with a giant splash. 

“Zack!” Tifa shouts, but her words are quickly swallowed by the wind. 

Silence.

A few bubbles rise up from the water. 

Shit. Tifa quickly shrugs off her pack and her jacket before diving into the water without a second’s hesitation. The initial shock of ice cold water jolts her awake, but the sensation quickly fades into a numbness as she dives deeper and deeper still. She finds him trying to free his foot from where it’s stuck between debris, and he turns rounded blue eyes on her when she touches his arm. She activates her materia with a flash of light and punches through the debris with a fist covered in ice, which does the trick of freeing him but has the nasty side effect of making her unable to feel her fingertips. Zack doesn’t waste another minute, takes her by the waist and quickly pushes them back to the surface. 

“Are you crazy?!” Zack gasps with his first gulp of air as they scramble back onto solid land and Tifa would retort except she’s desperately trying to zip up her jacket with frozen fingers. 

“Yell later, we need to find someplace dry,” she manages through chattering teeth and it must have taken just a minute longer for the chill to reach Zack’s numb limbs because he suddenly seizes into himself and nods. Luckily, they find a cavern after a short distance, and while neither of them are carrying any fire materia, at least Tifa’s pack is dry enough to have working matches. They make a fire with whatever they can afford to burn, but they’re both way too drenched for the tiny fire to keep them alive through the entire night. Zack’s pack is completely soaked through, and the only thing left in Tifa’s is a single sleeping bag. 

“Take your clothes off and get in the sleeping bag.” 

Zack stares at her with round eyes. “No, I’m fine. You get in. I’ll wait till my stuff is dry.” 

Ever the gentleman, but she doesn’t have time for this hero nonsense. “I’ll get in too.”

“Uh—”

“We need to stay warm— _both of us_ ,” she says as calmly as her nerves will allow, even as the heat rises to her cheeks.

Tifa knows this is the only way, and Zack also knows this is the only way, so he doesn’t waste another minute arguing, turns away to give her some privacy as she unfurls the sleeping bag, takes off her coat. And then. Takes off everything else. And then scrambles into the bag with a sigh of relief as warmth sinks into her skin.

“Are you in?” 

“Yeah.” She covers her face with the top flap as Zack nears. 

“How should I—” He kneels before the sleeping bag and Tifa makes the mistake of glancing over to reply and, oh, hello. She thought the cold was supposed to shrink that thing. 

He quickly turns around. “So, this way then,” he mutters, and this time she gets a full view of his very firm ass. And then he—doesn’t move. Shivers. Sneezes. 

“Zack. Get in the fucking sleeping bag.”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” So he gets into the fucking sleeping bag, zips it all the way up while trying to maintain as much futile distance between their bodies as possible. But the lull of warmth is like a siren song so he relaxes his back—and then jolts immediately away with a yelp.

“What’s wrong?” Tifa’s concerned fingers are warm on the skin of his back, but there still is a round patch of very prickled skin.

“Your, uh, bra is still wet.”

“Oh.” Somehow she hadn’t really considered that. “Sorry. Wait one sec.” There’s not much space to maneuver so different parts of her skin press against different parts of his and Zack stifles a groan into his fist as he firmly presses the front of his body against the cold line of the bag’s zipper. There’s a squelch of fabric, and then she tosses something straight across the cave into her backpack and he nearly sags in relief. Except then she’s moving again and twisting her body and very cold breasts with very erect nipples press straight into his back and he seizes up terribly and she mutters _sorry sorry sorry_ and frantically thrashes about until she finally straightens and tosses something else into her backpack. 

“Underwear,” she murmurs, clearly embarrassed.

“Yeah, that’s…yeah.” Zack says, and presses achingly forward into the zipper of the bag, because maybe having her behind him wasn’t the best position. Except there probably isn’t a good position when it comes to Tifa Lockhart. By which he means there isn’t a single bad position. 

“You can lean back,” she whispers, and really, Zack thinks, he can’t, he shouldn’t, but honestly his dick is starting to chafe so maybe he can lean back just a little. His back meets the tops of Tifa’s hands and he’s not sure if he’s more or less relieved, if he’s honest.

He knows the answer to that, if he’s honest. 

But at least they’re finally thawing from the cold and Zack is starting to feel his toes and the fire still has enough fuel to last a few hours. And even though he’s very aware that Tifa is right behind him, completely naked, he’s also completely exhausted and is about to suggest they try to get some sleep, when he feels Tifa shift uncomfortably behind him. 

“Tifa, you all right?” 

“Oh, um…” 

“I can move forward again if you want.”

“Oh, no, no. It’s not that. It’s…” 

He’s really starting to feel concerned now, shifts a bit so he can crane his neck to glance back at her. “Tifa, what’s wrong?” 

She bites her lip and doesn’t meet his eyes. “I’m still wet.” 

“Oh, well we can—” And then she wraps one leg over his waist and… _oh_. He licks his lips and clears his throat. “Well, we can…take care of that. If you want.” 

“…Yes, please.”

“Oh thank fuck.”


	5. you always need two (Tifa/Zack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Zack and...this was supposed to be comforting each other I think, but then it just became silly. Written quick for [Szajnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szajnie)'s birthday. ♥

“I told _you_ —”

“I know—”

“Didn’t I tell you not to—”

“Jumpslash the Malboro—”

“And what did you do?!”

“Jumpslashed the Malboro…” 

“And now what are you?”

“Um…”

“Don’t pretend it confused you, too, I know it didn’t,” Tifa hisses, glaring into her hands with narrowed eyes. 

Zack smiles sheepishly up at her. “All right, all right, I’m tiny and poisoned and so very sorry I didn’t listen to the great Tifa Lockha-a-a-a-rt.” His yawn is deep and his body is starting to feel heavier by the second, legs giving out from under him to land ass-fist onto the cool leather of Tifa’s gloves. He rolls over and curls into a ball without much thought. When his cheek grazes the skin of her bare finger, he nearly purrs at the warmth. “Maybe sleepy, too.” 

“That’s probably the poison—here, I’m gonna set you down on the table for a bit.” 

“Nooooo,” he whines, but can’t do much when she slides him off of her hands and onto the tabletop. His brain is starting to go fuzzy so he tries to concentrate on Tifa as she crosses to the other side of the room, and bends over to rustle around in her pack. He’d enjoy the view much more if it wasn’t tinged green and pulsing around the edges.

Tifa returns with a bottle of water, an antidote, and a cornucopia. She pops the cap off the water bottle and pours a bit of antidote into it, leans down to offer it to Zack. “Here, sit up and drink. We’re a bit low on supplies, so it’ll be good to get the poison out of your system while you’re still small.” After a moment, her eyebrows furrow and mouth puckers in concern. “Zack? Sit up?” 

“I’m not?” He really thought he was. 

“Oh dear, okay, here.” And then warm fingers are carefully easing him into an upright position, cradling his back so he can lean heavily against her hand. She offers him the bottlecap of antidote with the other, carefully holding it up to his mouth and tipping it slowly, slowly, forward. 

He drinks with half-lidded eyes as a cinnamon flavored, fiery warmth slowly knits through his entire body and down to every tingling fingertip. He shudders and jerks and then has just enough sense to turn away from her as he vomits up the poison. 

“Sorry,” he groans, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as his senses slowly come back to him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tifa replies, rinsing off the cap before then offering him some fresh water. She leans in and glances at him from all angles as he drinks from the cap with his own hands, making sure with her own eyes that he’s all right because she’s always fretting with concern for everyone but herself, probably doesn’t even notice the swelling on her cheek that’s sure to bruise or the scrapes along her forearm. He makes a mental note to check on them when he’s back to working order, and then suddenly the light dims overhead as Tifa leans all the way over, probably to check on his back, which positions her boobs directly above him, so close his hair brushes against it and goddamn the urge to stuff his entire body straight in there is strong.

Yup, the poison is definitely out of his system now judging by the way his pants are feeling quite snug around the front. Poison is such a boner killer. 

Tifa straightens up, seemingly satisfied that nothing is wrong with Zack’s backside—thanks very much—before taking the cornucopia in hand. “You’re in luck, we had just the one left,” she says, positioning it over his head and Zack frowns, because what was that old saying about cornucopias? 

His eyes widen and he opens his mouth to stop her, but it’s too late—Tifa is pulling the tab and showering him with the growth elixir. 

And then there’s a terrible ripping sound followed by a crash as the table caves in under his weight, sending him sprawling into her so they’re both knocked to the ground, Tifa on her back and Zack all but crushing her under his weight. 

And, oh yeah, and he’s completely naked. 

That saying about cornucopias? _You always need two: one for your clothes and one for you._


	6. tied up (implied Tifa/Reno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Tifa and Reno flavored Pirate AU, yo. Now with first mate Aerith!

“Aerith?” 

“What’s up, Yuffie?” Aerith asks, ladling a bit of soup into her spoon and blowing on it to taste. 

“Didn’t Tifa head into town?” 

Slurp. “Yup, why?” 

“I heard some banging around in there—and some squawking. Do you think a bird got in?” 

Aerith splutters soup all over the front of her dress, turns to look at Yuffie, whose face is alight with curiosity. “No, you are still not allowed to break into the Captain’s room and you are definitely not allowed to touch her materia.”

“You’re not fun,” Yuffie mutters, jamming her hands into the pockets of her short-shorts as she slinks away. 

“I’m a fucking riot, you little shit!” Aerith hollers after her, before her face pinches into a frown. There’s probably a bird in there all right—a real fucking dodo.

*

Aerith jimmies the lock of Tifa’s door, then slides a penknife through the slit to loosen the chain lock, and then, when the door swings open, closes it behind her to key in the passcode to disengage the number lock on the _second_ door. It whirrs and clicks and then opens up to reveal one very naked Reno thrashing about on Tifa’s bed, where his arms are tired around his back to the bedpost.

“Gah!” Aerith screams and quickly tosses his jacket into his lap.

“Where’s Tifa?” Reno snarls without skipping a beat. “Bitch tied me up and said she’d be back in an hour but it’s been fucking _four_.” 

“Well hello, Aerith. Fancy meeting you here. What am I doing here, naked, in your Captain’s quarters? We’re _clearly_ fucking, but let me at least attempt to keep it under wraps,” Aerith says in a mocking, high-pitched tone, before sticking out her tongue. “You didn’t even try.”

“I can’t feel my fucking hands, Gainsborough,” Reno growls, thrashing anew at his bindings.

“Well, serves you right!” Aerith hmphs, crossing her arms. “And Tifa is in town meeting with the SOLDIER Royal guard, and guess what? Her childhood friend is on the squad and he’s suuuuper in love with her.” 

Reno frowns and stills. “Cloud?”

“Mmhmm, and he’s really cute and sweet and not a dirty rotten pirate,” she sing-songs, prancing over to sit daintily at the foot of the bed.

“Is that right?” The fight goes right out of him, and Aerith almost pities the sucker. Almost.

“Yeah, too bad she really likes this fake red-headed dodo who told her they’re just fucking around.”

He splutters. “I didn’t—” Aerith stares him down and he averts his gaze. “I got scared, all right.” Aerith doesn’t blink. “I’ve never—about any other woman…” 

Aerith hums, scoots closer so she can untie the knots around Reno’s hands. “Tell her that.”

“Yeah, okay,” Reno mutters, rubbing at his raw wrists. “Say, thanks, Gainsborough.”

“Oh, you can thank me by telling Rude to stop by sometime.”

Reno’s eyebrows raise into his hairline. “Yeah? Never pegged him as your type. Always thought Elena…”

“Oh, tell her to come, too!” 

Reno blinks. “Goddamn, Gainsborough, never knew you had it in ya.”

Aerith beams sunny sweet. “ _Where_ do you think Tifa got the rope?”


	7. fetish (Tifa/Cloud)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa's got a fetish.

It doesn’t really hit her until they hit the tunnel rolling, rolling, rolling to a stop and then she’s on top of him with her arms tucked against his chest, a knee between the warmth of his legs. One of his arms remains circled around her waist and the other braces against the ground to steady their tumble, but before she can move off him—because she’s suddenly very aware of his chest heaving against hers—the other arm ensnares her, too, fingers ghosting against her bare arm, along the small of her back. She shivers, and maybe that’s what prompts his soft, “You okay?” 

She _is_ okay. There’s barely a scratch on her considering the fact that they just jumped out of a freaking train, but as they untangle their limbs, a thought crosses Tifa’s mind.

Cloud…touches her a lot. 

A hand on her shoulder, her arm, her waist, always brushing against her bare skin.

And it’s not a bad thing. It’s just a thing. That keeps happening. That she only just realized keeps happening. A thing that makes her feel suddenly, keenly, very warm.

“Tifa?”

And it’s also not a thing she should be thinking about when there’s a mission at hand so she mentally jumps off that train of thought, and is viciously glad they’re interrupted by robots.

*

And then, in the sewers, it happens again. Cloud places a hand on her shoulder, fingers barely brushing against the nape of her neck, and she shivers, skin prickling and ablaze. Cloud, thankfully, doesn’t notice, is already on the move as Tifa exhales shakily. 

And then jumps when Aerith hums into her ear. “Leather fetish?” 

Tifa’s face burns. “Wh-wha?” 

“That shiver.” A wickedly innocent grin spreads on Aerith’s face. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but notice. My boyfriend used to wear similar gloves, so I get it.” 

Tifa buries her face in her hands. “N-no, I—”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Aerith says, removing Tifa’s hands from her face and squeezing them gently with both of hers. “They sure do feel great _every_ where, after all.”

“ _Aerith!!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this one I can't actually blame on discord, but I figured it can live here!!


	8. oops (Tifa/Zack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. Tifa and firefighter Zack.
> 
> ~~I have no excuses for this one trololol except I still firmly blame discord.~~

What is happening? 

One minute Tifa is knocking on the door of the fire station, a box of freshly prepared donuts and coffee in hand to thank maybe one particularly hunky, dark-haired firefighter who happened to save Marlene’s life and keep her cafe & bar from burning down. The next minute she’s spilling coffee all over the front of herself because not only is said hunky firefighter the only one in the station, all twinkling blue eyes and dimpled, dazzling smile, but after he guides her to a table where she can set her treats down, he goes back to wiping and waxing down the fire pole at the center of the space and his hands look so strong and firm and she imagines them wrapped around her— _splash!_

And then he’s fretting and she’s telling him she’s fine, really, she can just go home and change, but he insists and then her clothes are in the washing machine and she’s wearing nothing but his firefighter’s coat, which has hidden. So many muscles. Arms like rippled steel. Chiseled abs where the hem of his cotton, sleeveless undershirt has rucked up from the waistband of his sweats. And she—wants to touch it, laughs awkwardly when he catches her staring, wearing nothing but his coat, coffee dribbling down his chin and landing smack in the center of his clean white shirt, oops. He’s gotta wash it, takes it off and tosses it in with her clothes and oops, she’s touching his pecs because surely men aren’t made like this, he can’t be real and then oops. Her knuckles white against the pole as he reams her from behind, ruts her fast and filthy, filling her all the way up, firm hands on breasts spilling open from his coat, her clit sliding slick and cool against metal turning fire hot.

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCORD MADE ME DO IT.


End file.
